Influence
by McCrack-Attack
Summary: A small bit of last episode of series mostly post-war continuance. Aang&Katara together at last. But new dangers are arising. Will Katara come before the fate of the world? Aang gets put in a terrible place.
1. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did I would get Aang and Katara together sooner.

Chapter 1: The Final Battle.

"Come on out Avatar!" Said Firelord Ozai, "You can't hide in there FOREVER!"

I was still holding that earth ball tightly around me trying to stop Ozai's ferocious firebending attacks that are being strengthed immensely by Sozin's comet. I felt the earth around me shake as another fireball hit it. I felt the heat coming through as i began to sweat. I heard two firebending strikes at a time. I got lifted into the air as another one of Ozai's attacks pushed me away from him as I hit a small mountain. I hear a loud spark and I knew a powerful attack was on its way. I heard him jump and land then I prepared myself. The earth around me crumpled and I airbended forward to not get burned by the fire.

I still got pushed back by the strengthened blast. I felt a searing pain in my back as I hit the back of the mountain. I screamed out in pain. "AAAHHHH!" Suddenly I looked to the right of me and saw Roku. Then more of my past lifes lined up behind him in an instant. Then I knew I was in the avatar state. I stayed inside the rubbled earth until I heard Ozai's voise.

"Come on out little boy." Said the firelord, "your about to be.." I jumped out and grabbed his goatie acting on complete instinct and blocked the firebenders hand into the air unleashing a blast upwards. I moved my arms in a circular motion and moved them both forward as I airbended and launched him backwards into a mountain. I flew into the air with a air vortex around me. I roared and fire came out of all my limbs and my mouth.

I crushed the nearby mountains with earthbending, and large rocks came and formed a circle around me. I clenched my fists as all the rocks shrunk and formed a tighter circle around me. I then waterbended some water from the nearby ocean. I then added it to the other three elements going around me. Ozai being frightened by my awesome power. Jetted off propelling himself using firebending. I then chased after him. He had to dodge all the incoming obstacles, as I did not. I crashed threw them. I then moved my arms together moving two of the mountains together where Ozai was about the go making him swerve to the left. I then with one of the chunks of earth sent several small pellets extremely fast toward him abolishing the land as they went.I used the water spiraling around me to devastate Ozai from the side, throwing him against the base of a small mountain.

I crashed through the to of the earth mound he was behind. I moved swiftly downward trying to crush him. He stumbled and dove out of the way while throwing a fist of fire at me. I brushed off his attack with ease but missed my attack as well, but only by inches. I lifted again to see Ozai land on a mountain and move his leg in a kicking motion to launch a powerful blast towards me.

I moved another two mountains together blocking the attack. I extended my limps out from me like a x, and the rocks shattered in the same formation. I launched five powerful balls of fire at him and he avoided them. He then posted on the side of another mountain and sent three attacks at me. Sending a strong gust of air forward, I also sent three streams of water into the blast extinguishing the fire. The air blast hit him and launched him sideways. He still tried flee as i got water and wrapped it around his body. I swung him around and slammed him down at the top of mountain. I moved my arms up then made fists, putting restraints on his arms and legs out of earth.

I declared with all the voices of past avatars "Firelord Ozai!" I continued, "you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. Now you must pay the ultimate price!"

I moved my arms around me bringing all the elements into a spiral upward. I sliced my arm downward about to deliver the killing blow. Right before it reached me I thought of what i was doing, I knew that he did deserve this. Then I thought of Katara, and if she saw me doing this the fear that she would have had. It gave the strength to stop myself. I slowed my arm and the attack that was sure to end him slowed the fire diminished the water and earth fell lifelessly. The circle of air still around me slowly brought me down to his level. It disapeared while my back was to him. She gave me the strength to stop. "No I'm not gonna end it like this"

Ozai was on his hands and knees with his head down. He lifted his head and said "Even with all the power in the world you are still weak."

He then stepped toward me, I sensed it using the techneique that Toph had taught to me. I threw my leg backwards bringing up earth restraining his wrist and making his attack blast upwards. I stepped around his backside he threw his other fist at me. I ducked as I braught another restraint of earth up to his wrist. I stepped around to his front side. I blasted a gust of wind forward blocking the fire from his mouth. I touched my thumb to his forehead and the center of his chest.

I then flashed back  
_"In the era before the avatar we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselfs" Said the lion turtle as he touched me forehead and chest and emmited a bright green glow._

I took a breath and suddenly a blue light came from my eyes and mouth upwards. And suddenly Ozai's did the same but with the color red. Then the glow came from our entire body.  
The lion turtles voice rang in my head again.

_"To bend another's energy your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be currupted and destroyed." _I heard this as the light from Ozai was spreading throughout my entire body.

Up my back and neck, till only the light from my eye remained. I then thought I had failed. I have failed the world, I failed myself, I have failed Katara. The Thought of her stayed in my head and soul. I knew I couldn't fail then. The light from my spreaded rapidly throughout me then spreaded to Ozai and covered him entirely. Then an explosion of blue light shot up into the air.

The earth holding Ozai fell as he colapsed to the ground. I stumbled then stood strong. Thinking that this was the second time Katara has giving me strenghth in this battle. I knew then that she was going to be a major influence on me from then on. Ozai sat himself up with a grunt. Flung his fist at me then fell to the earth hard.

"What... what did you do to me" he asked in a hoarse voice. "

I replied. "I took away your fire bending. You can't use it to harm or threaten anyone, ever again." I then walked to the edge of the mountain and saw the burning land. I went into the avatar state for a breef second and brought to ocean upward extenguishing the fire.

I thought to myself "_It's finaly over. But I do hope Katara is all right." _Then a warship came and Sokka came out exclaming "You did it! You should of seen yourself! You were amazing!" He made weird motion as he made noices. "And the firelord was like" still making strange sounds like caughing. I smiled and zoned out still thinking of Katara hoping to see her.

We all started traveling to the fire nation capital where all the nations joined for the crowning of the new Firelord.


	2. Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender; if I did Katara wouldn't turn Aang away on the episode before Sozin's comet.

**Chapter 2: **_Joy_

We arrived at the fire nation palace late that night. We came to the gate and got a warm welcoming from Zuko. "Well I'm pretty exausted" Sokka said as he yawned and put his arm around Suki. "We're gonna get some sleep."

"I agree with snoozels I'm going to bed as well" Said Toph in her usual sarcastic tone.

Then I noticed he was looking injured. "Zuko are you all right you look pretty hurt."

I asked concerned. He chuckled "Thanks for noticing, I'd probably be in a much worse state if it wasn't for Katara." He continued "She healed me after I dove in front of a lightning bolt that was coming after her."

I was shocked. "Thanks Zuko. I don't know what I would of done if I would to have lost her."

Zuko smiled caringly. "Your welcome you should get some rest. It's not everyday where you fight the firelord who is strengthened 100 times by Sozin's comet, that could take a lot out of a kid." He said sarcastically.

I nodded in agreement knowing I was tired. I just wondered where Katara was. "Um… Zuko..?" I studdered. "Yeah?" He replied. "Where is Katara anyway?"

"She's fine Aang. She hit the hay as well." I was somewhat disappointed that I couldn't see her, but also glad she was resting she must of had a long day.

I snuk up to my room when I heard a door creak open. I heard a soft voice call out "Aang?" I turned quickly and filled with eager. I saw Katara's tear fillled eyes and moved quicklytoward her and hugged her tightly.

She began to crying into my sholder. I asked very caringly "What's wrong Katara."

She sniffed then said "I thought I was going to lose you." She sniffed again then said "Now I know your back, I'm just so happy now."

She let go of our embrace and I smiled at her. "I would never leave you. I promise." She looked exausted from crying. "You should go to bed, you look tired." She nodded in agreement and hugged me again.

She started closing the door and said "Goodnight Aang." "Goodnight Katara." I smiled. I thought to myself_. "I love you."_

**Katara's POV**

Zuko and I entered the palace waiting for Aang, and the rest of the group, because Zuko would be crowned within this week. I was very worried about Aang, I didn't doubt his strength. I just knew that the Firelord was all ready the most powerful firebender, plus he would even be stronger because it was the day of Sozin's comet.

_"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you." _I was already fighting back tears. _"I doubt he could feel the same way about me. Especially because how I left the state of our relationship at Ember Island." _I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and began to weep.

Zuko approached me and asked why I was crying. I began to explain how I was worrying about Aang. "I just can't lose him." I continued. "You won't Aang is the avatar. He is extremely powerful, you and I should no this better of all." I half heartedly agreed, because that was not the entire reason I was crying.

A flashback came over me.  
_"We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together," Aang said like he was crushed, "but we're not."  
"Right now just isn't the right time Aang, we're in the middle of a war." I said hiding my true emotion, which was not wanting to lose Aang if we got to that extent in our relationship.  
"Then when is the right time?" Aang said still full with hope.  
"I don't know Aang, I'm just a little confused right now." I said as I grabbed my hair and closed my eyes. I felt his lips against mine, I loved it but pulled away selfishly.  
"I just said I was confused!' I half yelled, "I'm going back inside." I then jogged up the stairs. I faintly heard him yell. "Ughh... I'm such an idiot!" I can't believe I was making him feel this way. I just could lose him again. Especially if we were together._

I rejoined the present. I sobbed once again. "There is something else bothering you isn't there." Zuko said realizing that I was thinking of something else.

"I love him Zuko, but I never told him," I blurted out not fully realizing what I was doing. "I woulnd't be able to stand it if we were together and he lost to Ozai, I just couldn't do it!" I half yelled at him.''

Yet Zuko was still there listning. "I know Aang, and he will understand why you did it. When he gets here you need to try to fix this, explain why you did it."

"Thanks Zuko." I said my voice still muffled with tears. "I think I'm going to bed" I went upstairs to where my room was. Zuko had told me Aang's was right next to her's I striped down into something comfortable to sleep in. I got into the Egyption cotton sheets, I closed my eyes but no matter what I just couldn't sleep. The worry of Aang returning here safe was unbearable. But even worse was if he would return my love for him. I turned over onto my stomach putting my face into the pillow and wept into it as I heard a very fimiliar noise, I thought it was the warship, I looked out the window and it was.

I saw Aang step out of it bare chest. I was so extremely happy, I began to cry again, but these were tears of pure joy. I had forgotten how much older has gotten, and how much more muscular he had became. I came out of my room to see him and Zuko talking I listened in and heard Aang say "Thanks Zuko. I don't know what I would of done if I would to have lost her." I smiled as he said this.

I noticed that he started to go up the stairs so I snuk back into my room waiting Aang to come past it as he did, I opened it and quitly said. "Aang?" He turned to me and jumped into me holding my tightly I hugged him back with out a thought.

I began to cry into his shoulder and he asked me "What's wrong Katara?" I told him the first thing I told Zuko.

I let go of him and he replied to me. "I would never leave you, I promise." I smiled at him as he said "You should go to bed, you look tired." I really was I nodded and hugged him again trying to let him know how I felt.

I began closing my door and said "Goodnight Aang."

He turned to me and said "Goodnight Katara."

He smiled and began to walk off. I thought to my self. _"I love you" _I then layed down satisfied of how I saw him again, and fell asleep easily.


	3. Rebuilding: The World, Life, and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did Zuko would have always been good.

**Chapter 3:**_ Rebuilding: The World, Life and Love. _

**Aang's POV**

The next morning I woke up very early, with a very large smile. He got to see Katara that night after all. He went next door to Katara's room he knocked first and heard her beautiful voice ring "Yes Aang?"

I was surprised. "How did you know it was me?" I said as I stepped through her door. She was getting ready for Zuko's coronation today, she was wearing her classic southern watertribe blue clothes.

"Well, Zuko wouldn't be trying to wake me, and Sokka is never up this early anyways, so I just assumed it was you.' She explained."

"Ohhh." I responded moving towards her slowly.

"Won't you need to get new clothes?" She said as she examined my bare chest. I noticed her doing this and I blushed.

I scrached the back of my head embarresed. "Oh yeah probably.." I said sheepishly. "Maybe we could go into town to get something a little more formal for both of this. This is a pretty big day for Zuko." I continued trying to change the subject she walked up to me and nodded as Katara placed her hand on my chest.

"I am just so glad you came back to me safely." She said as her hand went down to my abs. I smiled and hugged her. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and downstairs to meet up with Zuko.

Zuko was already wearing very nice robes. "Aang you will be wearing something different at my coronation won't you?"

"Umm.. yeah.. What time is it at exactly? Me and Katara were planning to go into to town to get something better to wear." I responded thinking that I just went over the exact same thing just a minute ago.

"Its two hours past midday, but can you plan on being here an hour early to help everything get set up?"

"No problem Zuko! Gives us plenty of time." I said as I again took Katara's hand and led her outside of the palace and into town.

We desided to go to a tailor expecting that noone in the firenation already had made clothes of Air types, so we were hoping to get good custom made clothes. I wanted a traditional airbender robe mostly yellow with and belt with orange draping down and an over cloke which was also yellow. The said the could have it finished by midday. Me and Katara then went to a Jewelry store hoping to get a traditional airbender neckless built, luckly the were happy to do it for free. But I insisted that I at least pay some. It was several wooden beeds around the neck, with a circular piece of wood with the airbender symbol on it. From it were three orange pieces.

We got my ropes froim the tailor and started just walking around the palace city, enjoying ourselfs having a great time. It was soon going to be an hour past midday so we made our way to the palace. Katara joined the croud looking for Sokka and her father. While I went in the Royal Palace sitting by the door we were supposed to enter.

He came and said "I can't believe a year ago my purpuse in life was to hunt you down. And now.."

"And now we're friends." I cut him off.

"Yeah.. We are friends." He said as he smiled.

I stood and said "I can't beleive a year ago I was still in a block of ice. The world is so different now."

"And it's gonna be even more different we will rebuild it together." He said as he gave me a quick hug then walked through the curtain I soon followed. I heard them cheer as he stepped out in front of the remaining three nations.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." He announced as I stepped infront out of the curtain and the entire croud cheered I looked down and say Katara in the front the cround smiling up at me. I was glad she was here for me.

"I promised my uncle I'd restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will." Zuko began his speach. "The road ahead is challenging, but with the Avatar's help." He said as he smiled to me. "I think we can get it back on the right track. And begin an era of peace and kindness." He finished and the crowd cheared once again I looked out and thought of that even me, a twelve year old kid, could do so much good for all of the world. I was very proud of myself, I thought back when Katara had told me I was supposed to be in that iceberg, now I fully believe it. One because I got to travel the world learning all the elements, two I got to do it with Katara, the most important thing in all my life. That thought made me smile.

Zuko kneeled and the fire sage said "All hail Firelord Zuko!" The crowd all bowed and cheared once again.

We all desided that we would go to Zuko's palace and stay there for another day, then we would all go to Ba Sing Se for a break. But first we needed to clear in with Iroh, because thats where we planned to stay, Iroh's tea shop.

"I'll send him a messenger hawk, it should get there before sundown. And his reply should get here tomorrow morning." Zuko explained. We all agreed.

"So Firelord Zuko?" Sokka started. "How does it feel to be in charge of the nation who ruined the peace of the ughh.."

He caughed because Katara elbowed him in the gut. Everyone else on the table glared at him. Especially Zuko looking as if was about to explode.

Then calmed down "Your right, they did ruin the peace of the world." He said continuing what Sokka was saying. "but I am hoping the rest of the world doesn't hold a grudge against us, or me. I have changed much, and I plan to change all of the Firenation." Zuko said insightfully.

The entire room looked at him in awe. "We will be with you every step of the way. If it wasn't for you, all of the Earth Kingdom would be in ash, the entire world owes you." I said trying to settle the conversation.

"Not nearly as much you Aang." Katara said putting a hand on my thigh.

I turned to her with a smile. "Thanks." I said blushing.

"It's true Aang, without you the state of earth would still be ruins." Suki said.

"Well I still think I should get some thanks." Toph said putting her hands on her head. "I helped stop the air fleet from burning down the earth kingdom."

"I DID THAT TOO!" Sokka yelled back.

"Guys guys calm down!" I half yelled. "You all were a huge part in helping me save the world. My teachers." I looked at Katara, Toph, and Zuko. "Two of the greatest warriors on Earth." I looked at Sokka and Suki. "All of your guys's friendship and companionship helped most of all." I said finishing my arguement.

Everyone in the room smiled being acknowledged for their acheivments. Katara blushed deeply and hugged me tightly and holding on. Which got a bad reaction from Sokka

"What are you two doing?" he asked angrily.

"It's called a hug Sokka." Katara said sassily, but with out letting go of me. I blushed deeply.

"UGH!" Sokka said while grabbing Suki's hand and bringing her out of the room. "NIGHT!" He yelled back to the room. We all laughed. Zuko and Mai turned in next, their hands interlaced together. With a big smile on both of their faces. Quickly followed by Toph with a yawn. Leaving me and Katara alone in the room.

"I think we should go to bed as well." I said awkwardly. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Grabbing my hand and leading me up stairs.

We were at her room. "Goodnight Katara." I smiled and started walking to my room.

She grabbed my arm. "Would you like to come in for a little?" she asked my in a shy tone. I blushed deeply.

"Of coarse." I said trying to be smooth.

"Great." She smiled back grabbing my hand and leading me inside. "Sit down, I'm gonna get ready for bed." She walked into the bathroom.

I took of my shirt. It was really warm in her room. "_Why is it so hot in here?" _I asked myself. I noticed a mirror and looked in it and noticed I was bright red. "_I must just be really embarressed... but why?" _I thought as Katara's bathroom opened and all she was only wearing her chest bindings and a small shirt covering her lower torso and a small amount of her legs. She looked at me eyeing my bare chest. Obviously liking what she saw. I blushed an even deeper shade of red. She came closer to me.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She asked. "I'm feeling it too." I said still bright red.

"Is something wrong Aang? You look a little red." She asked concerned. I nodded.

"Ya.. You just look so beautiful now.." I said awkwardly, but I still turned her bright red. I turned to her and smiled. She then jumped at me open armed around my neck. I returned the hug, wraping my arms around her waist. Feeling her skin against mine, it was warming, I enjoyed it even though I was already burning. I smiled brightly, then yawned. Not letting go, I brought her to the bed. I let go and slipped under the covers.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" I asked very seriously. She smiled and nodded. Then slipped in as well she scutted to me and I put my arms around her. Both of us felt at peace with us sleeping together. And fell asleep almost instantly


	4. Awkward Moments

**Chapter 4:**_Awkward Moments_

**Katara's POV**

I woke up to find warm breath on my neck, and at first it startled me then I realized it was Aang with his arms still around me. I slowly turned over trying not to wake him then I realized he was already awake eyes fixed on me. I blushed deeply.

"Umm.. Good morning.." I muttered out.

He smiled and politely asked if he did something wrong. "No, of coarse not."

I breathed focusing on his toned body. Slightly broad shoulder, solid pecs and cut abs. As soon as I thought that I was looking for too long he said "Liking the view?" I then looked at his face and he had his childish grin on. I turned every shade of red and stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and said "Hey it was just a joke."

"Well I'm taking a shower now !" I joked back running into the bathroom. I fought with my self weather to lock the door or not. Then I thought that Aang would never take advantage of me like that. So I stripped down and turned on the hot water.

After the relaxing shower put a towel around me and walked out the door to see Aang still laying in my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Good shower?" He asked still not looking up

"Ya why?" I responded.

"Well it took ten minutes it must of been." He joked again

I looked at my hands, they were all pruny because of the water. "Wow I guess I lost track of time." I laughed back. I was about to drop my towel then I remembered Aang was still there. "Ummm... I need to get dressed..." I said blushing again.

"It's ok Katara. I won't look I promise." He said honestly.

He then tightly closed his eyes. I thought it was clear I grabbed what I wanted to wear; a grey tank top with a pair of black shorts. I rechecked on Aang his eyes were still closed. The instant I dropped my towel Aang did that "your sexy" whistle. I was apauled! I turned around to start screaming at him when I realized his eyes were still closed. I finished getting dressed then jumped on the bed to hit Aang in the shoulder. "Ow!" yelled playfully.

"What was that for? I kept my promise." Aang said with a guilty smile.

"For making me think that you were a pervert like most guys." I joked back.

"That hurts Katara." As he put on a fake puppy-dog face.

We both looked at each and smiled. I took a chance and slowly leaned toward his face. I felt his lips against mine, we slowly moved our lips in sync. I opened my mouth all the way and pushed my tongue into his mouth. His tongue played back for a moment. Then he pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at him his head was turned. 'I'm sorry." I said ashamed. He tuned back to me. "Don't be." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. I smiled at the experience we just had. Once we got to the door my smile faded because when Aang opened it Sokka was there. His eyes shot wide open.

"Aang, why were you in my sisters room this early!" Sokka softly yelled at him. He looked down seeing that Aang was only wearing boxers.

"AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING THAT?" He full out screamed.

I began to panic trying to think of a solution when Aang said "I always wake up this early and I wanted to see if she was awake." He continued, "So knocked on the door she said come in then she got dressed and we were just about to go to my room so I could get ready." I looked at Aang impressed that he could think of that on the spot.

Sokka looked dumbfounded. "Umm well... Dont come to visit my sister until your fully dressed next time ok?" He finished.

"Sure thing Sokka." Aang replied. He then took my hand again and brought me to his room. He put on a plain white, tight T-shirt and long red shorts.

"Ok now we really should go get something to eat." He said. And I nodded in agreement.

After we ate the rest of the gang woke up and finished their breakfast. That is when a messenger hawk came with the reply from Iroh.

_Dear Zuko_

_I would be delighted to have you and your friends come and stay with me in Ba Sing Se. There is one small issue, the amounts of rooms. Their most likely is enough space but some of you must share rooms. We can argue about the arrangements once you get here._

_From: Iroh._

"Yes!" Yelled Sokka after Zuko finished the letter. "VACATION BABY!" He finished his yelling.

"Cool when are we gonna leave?" I asked.

"As soon as everyone's ready i guess." Zuko stated.

"Well I'm all set I don't have a lot of possessions." said Aang.

"Me too." I said. "I got ready when we got here."

Everyone else returned to their room to back and they were all back within the hour. "Everyone ready?" Asked Aang who was on Appa's head with the reigns in his hand. "yeah." Everyone said from the saddle "Yeah now lets go already twinkle toes!" Toph yelled. "Alright alright. Appa, yip yip"

Appa took off from the palace and we were on our way. I moved from the saddle next to Aang and put my head in his shoulder.

"um... hey Katara.'' He said shyly as he blushed.

"Hey Aang you mind if I sleep up here?" I asked nervously. "I sleep better when your close to me."

"Of coarse" He whispered in my ear. I layed my head back onto his shoulder and I felt his strong arms embrace me, and I gently fell asleep in his arms again.


End file.
